


Jealousy is a disease (Get well soon)

by Twykad



Series: Of Shadowhunters and a glittery Warlock [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec only wanted a friend, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Friends, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, argument, bad choices, but love is great, fight, jealous!magnus, oblivious!alec, sorry for that, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Alec meet a fairy in a café, they grow close and Magnus doesn't like it one bit, and maybe he's right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously trying to post with my dog's paws on my arms.  
> Anyway,  
> Enjoy !

Magnus was late and Alec was starting to get pissed. He looked at his watch and groaned. He had been waiting for around one hour and half now. Well, screw it. He was going to get up and leave when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

 

“Can I sit with you?”

 

The guy was tall; his skin was darker than Magnus’ but his eyes were very clear. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a blue jean and a white jacket, contrasting perfectly with his skin. He was handsome, not even Alec could deny it. The shadowhunter then noticed the pointy ears, a fairy. Relations with fairies were a bit tensed after the Dark War but it started to get better. Alec shrugged then nodded. The fairy sat before him and smile: bright white teeth.

 

“I’m Kheelan, and you are…?”

“Alec, Alec Lightwood.”

 

The fairy blinked a few times.

 

“Oh that’s why I thought I knew your face! You are the one who date the High Warlock of Brooklyn aren’t you?”

“Magnus, yeah.” Alec said with a shy smile. “We’re fiancé now…”

“Oh congratulations then, Alec.”

 

There was something about him that made Alec feel like he could tell the fairy anything. The man had this comfortable aura the shadowhunter didn’t found in many others. He smiled again, feeling a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. Yeah, Magnus and he were _fiancé_.  He almost forgot about the anger he held against the warlock and started chatting more with Kheelan. He didn’t have to feel bitter about being kind of ditch Magnus anymore. He didn’t have to feel humiliated, leaving the café alone. When the waiter came, they both ordered. Alec side-eyed the door a few times but gave up on waiting for Magnus.

 

***

 

Magnus was about two hours late when he arrived at the café. He had sent messages to his blue-eyed shadowhunter but the latter hadn’t answered so Magnus just hoped he would still be there. He cursed against his clients and then against himself. They both had their afternoon for the first time in three weeks and Maryse had taken Max with her for the first time and they had planned to celebrate that. He opened the door with a sigh and froze. Alec, his Alec, was there, talking and _laughing_ – how often did Alec actually laugh? Not much- with a man he didn’t know. Not to mention handsome. He narrowed his eyes and came to the table. Alec didn’t even notice him. He coughed slightly and Alec looked up.

 

“Miss me darling?” He asked sarcastically.

 

Alec frowned.

 

“Well, Magnus for one hour and half, yeah, I missed you. Where were you?” Alec answered on the same ton.

 

Magnus flinched.

 

***

 

Anger had risen again the second Magnus was in his sight. And it went even worse when the warlock complained that he had now company. He kind of regretted to be harsh when Magnus flinched though, but the anger was stronger. He got up and put money on the table.

 

“Who are you, fairy? And why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in your woods, talking to some trees?”

“Thank you Kheelan. I keep your number, see you around.” He smiled to the fairy then turned to Magnus. “Let’s go.”

 

He grabbed his fiancé wrist and dragged him outside.

 

“What the Hell was that?!” He yelled.

“Downworlders are your thing aren’t they, _Alexander_?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Magnus. He saw that my fiancé _ditched_ me and we just talk.”

“He also gave you his _number_!”

“Yeah, for _friendship_!”

 

Both of them were yelling now, and people were staring. Alec hated this; he sighed and cut Magnus who was going to talk.

 

“Let’s go home.”

 

***

 

Magnus knew he was being unfair, but he couldn’t help it. He had had a shitty day and was looking forward to see his fiancé only to see a stupid fairy turning around him. He portaled them home and went into his office, slamming the door, locking it with magic, ignoring the low and dangerous Magnus coming from Alec. He needed to calm down. He wasn’t usually _this_ jealous but Alec didn’t really have friends. He wasn’t usually laughing with strangers. He didn’t talk with strangers. And the way the fairy was looking at him… How could he be so _oblivious_? He pursed his lips. He tried to redecorate his office, flicking his hand, but didn’t really have the heart to do it. All he could think about was his fight with Alec and the rise of his insecurities. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. Alec was in love with him, he was always choosing him, wasn’t it? He exhaled and unlocked the door.

 

***

 

Every time they fought, Alec wouldn’t go after Magnus, he knew the warlock needing to be alone to calm down. And so did he, he made himself some tea and took time to try to put himself in his fiancé shoes. He had to admit he wouldn’t have been happy either if he had enter in the café for a date and saw Magnus with someone else than him. He made tea for two and by the moment he poured it in two cup, he heard the door of the office opening. He let out a relieved sight, hearing the warlock walking in the kitchen.

 

“I’m sorry, Alec, I-“

“I get it, Magnus; even though you shouldn’t have talk to Kheelan like this, I wouldn’t have like it if I was you, seeing you with someone else on our date.”

“I shouldn’t have been so late either though…”

“Yeah…” Alec couldn’t deny.

 

He sight again and went to take Magnus in his arms.

 

“You know you’re the one I love right?”

“I love you too” The warlock smiled and kissed him.

 

***

 

As much as it bothered him, Magnus had decided to not say a thing the day Alec had decided to take a coffee with his new friend. The warlock still had all the shadowhunter’s attention when they were only the two of them. The only problem was: it was almost dinner time and Alec still wasn’t home. He didn’t like it. If it was Jace or Izzy, he wouldn’t have been worried, but there was something about the fairy that he didn’t like, at all. He didn’t feel him. Magnus smiled at his phone as he received a text from his fiancé, but it faded quickly when he actually read it. Alec had a patrol and had decided to grab something with Kheelan before going to the Institute. He pursed his lips but decided to only asking him to be careful and to come home safe well. The memory of the night Alec almost died after a fight they had was still vivid in his head. Alec only answered that he loved him and Magnus decided to hold onto that.

 

***

 

Alec had drowned close to Kheelan pretty fast. The fairy shared a lot of common traits and tastes. It felt good to have a friend other than his sibling’s lovers or his fiancé’s long lasting friends. It made him feel normal, not like an associable person unable to get close to people. He had been talking with his friend for hours now and it was when he looked at his phone that he noticed that Magnus had called him several times and sent him frantic worried messages. He sighed, the warlock really didn’t like Kheelan and they already had had several fights about him. Alec didn’t understand why Magnus was acting like that but it was starting to piss him off.

 

“Shit, Kheelan, sorry, I have to go, I promised to watch some movies at home with him tonight.”

“And it’s pretty late.” The fairy said with a smile. “Don’t worry Alec, I understand, you must be going now… Magnus must be angry.”

“Yeah… See you around.” Alec said hurrying.

“Is he putting _chain_ on you when it’s about going out? He seems pretty _possessive_ don’t you think?”

“ _No._ See you Kheelan.”

 

When he arrived home, he wasn’t surprised to be welcomed by a tensed and angry Magnus.

 

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry we were talking and I didn’t see the time.”

“Obviously.” The warlock answered coolly.

“I’m sorry… So you want me to make us some hot choc-“

 

A hot chocolate appeared in his hand.

 

“Mag-“

“No. Drink your chocolate and watch any movie, _alone_. I don’t want to be with you now.”

“Mag-“

“Shut up! I don’t want to talk with you!” The warlock was trembling in anger. “Do you know how much I was worried?! You weren’t answering any of my messages or phone calls! You could have been attacked by a demon; you could have been _dying_ on the street without me to heal you! This fairy-“

“Don’t you dare starting with Kheelan, you don’t get to be jealous!!! After all of this, how can you be jealous?!”

“ _Excuse me_?!” The warlock seemed dumbfounded. “You forgot me! You were with _him_ and you forgot _me_! Maybe you want to see what others can offer… I am only your first experience after all…”

“Yeah, _maybe._ ” Alec snapped sarcastically failing to hear the hurt of Magnus’ voice.

 

He then put the hot chocolate on the table and went to the bedroom. Taking a bag he started throwing some of his clothes. He wanted to cry from anger. How dared Magnus doubt him? How dared he doubt his feeling? His fidelity?

 

***

 

Magnus followed Alec in the bedroom and his blood ran cold when he saw what he was doing.

 

“Alec-“

“I need some space. I’m going at Jace and Clary’s… I can’t believe you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you!” The warlock yelled horrified by Alec’s words. “I just don’t trust the fairy. He wants to _seduce_ you!”

“Magnus, if you are so scared of him seducing me, it means that you _don’t_ trust me on not falling for him.” The shadowhunter answered closing his bag.

 

Magnus flinched. Alec went to face him and cup his cheeks, when he leant to kiss him, Magnus turned his head. He was too scared of this kiss being the last. Alec sighed.

 

“ _I love you_ Magnus.”

 

Then he left and Magnus fell on his knees, getting up only when Max started to cry to slowly make his way to the baby’s room. When Max was in his arms, he held his son tightly.

 

“Daddy will still choose us in the end, right Blueberry?”

 

***

 

The last thing Jace had expected was to see his parabatai with a bag of clothes and tears in his eyes at this doorstep asking if he could stay for a few days.

 

“Alec, what happened?”

“Huge fight with Magnus… He doesn’t trust me with Kheelan…”

 

Jace sight at the name of the fairy and Clary came at the same time with some tea. He sent him a knowing look and she sat silently.

 

“I just don’t get it you know? Is it _that_ weird for me to have a friend that when I actually get one he thinks that I’m going to cheat on him?”

“Alec, I don’t think this is the real problem…” Clary said softly. “I think he trusts you. Maybe he’s just insecure?”

“Clary’s right Alec, not to mention that he doesn’t know Kheelan and for the little I saw from him, he does look at you on a way I wouldn’t like _anyone else_ but _me_ looking at my wife.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, making Jace sight again and hugged his brother.

 

“Let’s talk about it tomorrow.”

“I’m going to prepare the spare bedroom for you Alec.”

“Thanks Clary.”

“Do you want something else?”

“No, thank you…”

 

The young woman smiled at them and Jace nodded at her, mouthing an “I love you”.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

“That’s what Magnus and I were supposed to do while Max was sleeping…”

“Ok, no movie then, forget it.”

 

***

 

When he met Kheelan two days later, Alec was decided to make things clear. If the fairy had, indeed, feelings for him, he will gently tell him that it will be better for them not to meet again because he already had met the love of his life: Magnus. He had only been gone for two days but he missed his fiancé like crazy. He still had a tiny smile when he saw Kheelan waiting for him on a bench of the park. Today, both of them were glamoured, Kheelan had said that he didn’t want mundane to ask him about his hears. Alec understood.

 

“Hey.”

“Hey Alec, you don’t seem too well today.”

“I’m not…” He sighed, sitting.

“Why is that?”

“I had a fight with Magnus… A huge fight. I haven’t been home for two days…”

 

Kheelan smiled. Why was he smiling? That bothered the shadowhunter.

 

“I guess it was meant to happen, he kept not wanted us to meet.”

“He has his reasons. For instance, he thinks that you love me or want me. Do you?”

“I _do_.”

 

Alec blinked a few times and the fairy grinned.

 

“Kheelan, I love Magnus, I’m sorry. I… We can’t keep seeing each others if you feel something for me. It’s not right for Magnus. Neither it is for you.”

 

Alec tried to get up but wooden ropes were suddenly constricted him.

 

“Well, well, _well_ , Alec, where could you possibly be going ?”

 

***

 

Magnus was growing worried about his relation with Alec. Two days without any news. He bite his lips and cede to the temptation, taking one of Alec sweat-shirt and tracking him. It appeared that the shadowhunter was on a park, not far from their loft. Maybe he hesitated to come back? Full of hope and remorse, Magnus call Tessa who where there only one minute after to keep an eye on Max and he ran to the park, only to froze at the sight that welcomed him. Kheelan was kissing Alec, on the mouth; a hand under the shadowhunters’ shirt, the other on his _crotch_. The world stopped. Had he really lost Alec? Was he comfortable doing this kind of things with the fairy? He wasn’t with him, not that Magnus would do it, except for teasing maybe… He felt tears on his eyes and bite his lower lip feeling his heart break in million of pieces and taking a decision: he will never open his heart again, it was too _painful_. Love clearly wasn’t for him anyway, it never ended well. How could he have believed it? How could he have been so naïve? How will they do for Max? He didn’t even want to think about that. He was about to go home heartbroken when he noticed the _ropes_ around Alec, the shadowhunter seemingly _struggling_ to get away. The pain changed to a mix of rage and relief. Relief because he hadn’t lost his love in the end and rage because no one, oh _no one_ would do anything to _his_ Alec without the consent of the latter, _no one_.

 

***

 

Alec was scared; his heart was throbbing against his ribs-cage. He couldn’t move a bit and it seemed that everything he might have learnt had flew out the window as Kheelan had started kissing him and _touching_ him. He tried to close his legs as much as possible as he couldn’t avoid to be touch on his torso no matter how much he struggled. He didn’t want any of this. He had been so stupid, oh regretted so much to not have listen to Magnus. How much he wanted him to be there right now, needed him to be there. Taking his courage with both hands, he violently bite the fairy’s lips who yelped in surprise, and, hand on his now bloody mouth, stepped back long enough for Alec to see his fiancé.

 

“MAGNUS!!” He yelled praying for the warlock to see that he was tied.

 

***

 

Magnus felt his magic burning strong on his blood and Alec calling for him only made things worse. Using his powers, he pushed the fairy away from Alec, using it as ropes as the fairy had used his.

 

“How does it feel to be tied down, _fairy_?”

 

Kheelan yelp in pain again and Magnus noticed the blood on his mouth. At least Alec had done his best to protect himself.

 

“Free. Alec. _Now_.” Magnus growled.

 

When the fairy did nothing, Magnus gripped his throat. It’s only when Kheelan started chocking that he let Alec go.

 

“You are lucky that I’m not killing you.” Magnus hissed to the fairy. “Come near him once again though and I won’t spare you. And when I say I won’t spare you, I mean, I will _murder_ you slowly and painfully. Am I _clear_?”

 

Kheelan nodded and ran away. Magnus scoffed, this man had played tough and as long as he was able to use his power he had acted as if he couldn’t be beaten but as soon as he had appeared, the fairy had ended up to only be some stupid pervert.

 

“Coward.” He spat, disgust in his voice.

“Magnus…” Alec’s weak voice called.

 

The warlock turned and immediately went to hold his fiancé.

 

“I got you, _Alexander._ ”

 

***

 

Alec held tight on Magnus, as if his life depended on it, burying his head on the crook of Magnus’ neck, humming deeply the warlock’s perfume. It was reassuring, he had missed it.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have listened to you…”

“Darling… I’m sorry too, I told you awful things… I was so scared, I just… I wasn’t the centre of your world anymore and-“

“Magnus… I gave up on my mortality for you; you will always be the centre of my world.” Alec murmured against his skin. “I love you.”

 

He smiled slightly feeling Magnus’ shiver on his lips.

 

“I love you too… Let’s go home, darling… You had a lot of emotions today… I’m going to care of you tonight.”

 

All he could do was nodding. The shadowhunter needed a shower to wash all the touch from the fairy; he needed to curl against Magnus, to feel his warm skin against his, to feel his love.

 

***

 

Alec had asked to go to the shower alone and Magnus had complied, but it now had been at least one hour since the shadowhunter was in the bathroom. Never ever Alec had taken so long in the shower. Furrowing his brows, the warlock went to knock at the door.

 

“Alec, are you okay?” He asked. “ _Alexander_?” He called when no answer came.

 

Worried, in magicked the door open and his cat-eyes grew wide. Alec was rubbing his skin, scratching like some dirt that wouldn’t go away. It was starting to get bloody. Magnus hurried, not taking care about ruining his make up, hair, and wetting his clothes, and took Alec’s hand in his. The shadowhunter struggled.

 

“ _Alexander,_ stop!”

 

Alec looked up at him. There was something, some emotion in his blue-eyes that Magnus couldn’t describe. They stayed like that for a while, eyes locked, water running down on them, before Alec finally relaxed. The warlock took it as an occasion to heal the scratches Alec had inflicted to himself.

 

“I’m sorry.” The shadowhunter said. “I just couldn’t take off the sensation.”

 

Magnus cupped his cheeks and kissed him. Alec wasn’t someone weak, he was a strong man, but today…today was different, he seemed so fragile… After everything they had live, being touch without his consent like the fairy had done had put him in a state Magnus never thought he would have seen. He just wanted to wrap his fiancé in a blanket and hug him forever.

 

***

 

Magnus had ended up showering with him, making his clothes disappearing as well as his make-up. They were now on the couch, a blanket around them, curled against each others. Magnus had turned the TV on, but none of them was watching it. Alec was looking at Max, who had fell asleep on his baby-park fluffy carpet and Magnus had summoned a blanket on him. The warlock was whispering some soft loving words to him, stroking his hair lightly. They had talk about what had happen between them and Alec had understood the sudden burst of jealousy from his lover. And they had both agreed that it had been a hard time for both of them. Of course, they still had some issues they’ll need to talk about, but Alec had made sure that Magnus understood that he had gave up his mortality for him and that he will never fall in love with anyone else. He was sure they were soulmates and that no matter what came between us, they will always find each others again. He had soothed Magnus worries away with words and kisses, and Magnus was now doing the same with him. And they both knew that it will take even more time now for Alec to trust anyone coming near him, but never, ever will he lose his faith in Magnus. He looked up at Magnus who smiled down at him and bend to kiss him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Kudos (and comments) are welcomed ^^


End file.
